


A bed to share with your Dog

by Matydos



Category: Extracurricular Activities (Visual Novel)
Genre: Competition, Embarrassment, Furry, Hugs, Kissing, Light Petting, M/M, Muscles, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matydos/pseuds/Matydos
Summary: Spencer and the Main Character had too much fun on the bed and now need a new one!
Relationships: Spencer Caldon/Original Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A bed to share with your Dog

My phone's buzzing alarm jolts me awake. A good deal of sunlight floods the room. I raise my arms over my head, stretching. Barely able to open my eyes, I stop my alarm.

Shame to leave the bed right now. The man beside me, still sound asleep, releases soft snores from his muzzle. He doesn't have to go anywhere and I envy him.

My poor Spencer, all tuckered out. Yesterday, he arrived from a weekend-wide regional tournament in another state. His exhaustion did not stop him from showing his love to me last night; in this very bed. It seems all that tiredness caught up to him today.

I rub the gunk off my eyes and pet his exposed pecs.

"Good morning, Spence."

He's still half-asleep when he turns to face me. He babbles something I do not comprehend. I pop a quick peck on that mouth while easing him back to bed.

"I'm going to school now," I whisper. "Get back to resting."

He does a vague nod before setting his head back on the pillow. I hear him blurt again as I walk away from him. I can clearly make out the words "love you" this time. Part of me just wants to go back and stay a little longer with him, but I know I won't leave if I do.

School day is unremarkable, the same classes, the same people. Seeing Chester between classes is a pleasant change of pace. We make plans to have lunch in the cafeteria.

Once lunch comes, I sit with the bull. The man is eating about three times the amount of food I am. We spend the time chatting about random things. Once the conversation drives into boyfriend territory, the topic doesn't change.

I'm always surprised at how much his relationship with Dozer developed. They are going through a bit of a rough patch right now; the bull is quick to pin the additional eating on that. The lizard withheld many details of their relationship while the bull is prone to over sharing. That gives me a good idea of their bond. So I can assure him they pull through. 

"How's Spencer?" Chester asks. "He's already home, right?"

"Yeah. Got home last night. He's probably still asleep right now."

"Victor's spoils, I say. I couldn't watch the finals, but Dozer told me all about it."

Chester asks further about his tennis career. Spencer hasn't hung out with the team too much since he left Crest Heaven. The only exception being Darius, who still visits Dynamite Springs every other day.

The conversation progresses until I receive messages on my phone. It's Spencer.

"I'm up," one says. "Call U?" does the other.

I'm about to tell him we can chat later when the bull interjects.

"Is it Spencer?"

"Mhm. I'll talk to him later, though."

"No way, man." The bull stands up, collecting his trays and many plates. "Go talk to your guy. I'll see you later."

Before I can answer anything, my sight loses Chester. It's a shame to cut our conversation short, but I could go for some Spencer right now.

"K," I message. He doesn't take long to call me.

He calls my name in an elated tone, but anything after that is a drowsy voice.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead."

"Hey now, I earned this."

"You sure did. Did I tell you how amazing you were?"

"Yes... But you could tell me more?"

I giggle in response, but Spencer pauses. I think he actually wants more praise; I indulge him. We converse for a bit more. I tell him about lackluster day and my conversation with Chester.

"Coach canceled practice today," I say. "He's probably as tired as you are."

"Yeah! He didn't play, but cheered me from his seat like a madman."

"Yeah... I wish I was there, though."

"C'mon... One of us has to finish college and be the responsible adult."

"Oh? I'm the responsible one now?"

"Oh yeah. You are responsible for this dog." He growls sensually over his phone.

"Spencer..." I feel my cheeks burn.

I check my watch, the time for my next class is here.

"Gotta go. Class."

"Gotcha. Hey, since you don't have practice, I think I'll drop by and walk you home."

"You sure? Wouldn't you rather sleep a little more?"

"Nothing I'd rather do than be with you."

"Aww, you sappy dog. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hang up with a heavy heart and make it to the classroom. 

Another tedious lecture. Meeting Spencer was the light at the end of the tunnel. And that time has finally come.

I check my phone after crossing the door to the lecture room. He sent a message claiming that he was already here. I cannot contain my smile as I get to the entrance.

I look around for a bit before I even get a glimpse of my man. Once I do, I basically run to him. I stop just a few feet in front of him.

"There you are," he says, shifting his attention from his phone to me.

He's wearing a red T-shirt that really delineates his muscular body and shows the area just below his belly button. His usual dark sport shorts, the ones that reveal his toned tights. And... his collar.

I grow red-faced as I notice. I don't think he meant to leave wearing that. I lack the tact to address it. So I just stutter to the dog.

"What?" He looks at me in confusion.

I horizontally rub two fingers over my throat.

"What are you on about?"

He stops once he mimics me, and his fingers meet his dog tag. His ears drop, a frown forms on his muzzle, amidst the black and white of his fur a shade of pink appears on his cheeks.

"I see..." He says with hesitation.

I grab him by the arm and start walking him out of the school grounds.

"This is so embarrassing," he says.

"The collar means nothing. Remember, your father wears one."

"My father's doesn't have his name on it," he pauses, getting red instead of pink. "Nor 'property of my lover' on the back."

"No one noticed."

"You sure?"

A car stops when we reach the road. And we know exactly whose it is. The window closest to the sidewalk rolls open. A grinning lion leers at us.

"Looking good, top dog," says Darius before driving away.

Once I was clasping Spencer, now he clings to me. A bit unsure of what to do.

I kiss the bicep that holds my arm. It's hard and hot. What I did brings him back to reality, though, and his grip loosens.

We advance through the sidewalk in painful, awkward silence for two minutes. Glumness doesn't seem to leave Spencer's face.

"Well," I tell him, "I think it looks good on you. Kink or no kink."

"Thanks..."

Damn. That did nothing to lift the dog's spirits. We walk for a minute more before he says something else.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ashamed of doing this for you. It's just..."

"You still want your image. I get it."

"That's the point. I'm still so attached to that image of the 'Perfect Spencer' when I promised I'd be more honest to myself; to you. I feel like I failed you."

I stop him, letting go of his arm and putting my hands on his muzzle. I force him to face me. His expression is beyond pitiful; I won't stand for it.

"You failed no one," I say. "You're really trying, and you've come so far already."

The dog's visage improves a bit, so does mine.

"And lest you forget," I pause, giving him a quick kiss, "I love you no matter what."

He finally cracks a smile. I can hear his tail wagging behind him too. He provides me with a deep kiss. I fiddle a bit with his dog tag before he parts.

We spend the rest of the walk in silence again, this time a comfortable one.

Spencer opens the door to the apartment, and I follow suit. I toss my bag on the kitchen table before addressing him.

"I have like an hour before I go to work. Wanna do something?"

"You know exactly what I want," he says, shaking his brush.

He is quick to invite me to the couch. I didn't even see him strip to his boxers.

"Alright, just don't fall asleep on me, dog."

"No promises," he says with a naughty grin.

Now lying on his stomach over my knees. I comb and brush the back of my dog. I feel that fur with my fingers. His fur feels best after a good brushing. We are both in a trance-like state when Spencer speaks up.

"By the way, I have something to talk to you about."

"Oh, do you?"

He shifts his body so he can face me. He also grabs the brush from my hand and lays it on his abs.

"I meant to talk to you on our walk. But, well..."

"Something distracted you." I flick his dog tag. "I get it."

"Right... Anyway, last night while we were... having fun on the bed."

"Yeah?" I stutter, a little flushed.

"I noticed something: the bed was creaking like crazy!"

"Was it? I didn't even notice."

"I was... closer to it," he pauses, blushing, "so I think I heard it better."

"Is it precarious? Should we do something about it?"

"Well, I think it is better not to risk it. We should use part of that prize money to buy ourselves a new bed. How about a queen-size?"

"You sure that's okay?"

"I thought about it, even did the math. Besides, I don't want it to collapse when we are doing things up there."

"Okay then! I'm gonna miss sleeping squeezed to you, though."

"Oh, don't you worry!" He hugs the back of my neck and pulls us into a kiss. "That won't change."

"When are we doing this, then?"

"Up to you. Is Saturday good?"

"Yeah, you could stop by the cafe after lunch hour."

"It's a date, then!"

He returns to presenting his back to me, holding the brush next to my face.

"Now," he says, "brushing please!"

"Spoiled mutt," I say after returning to grooming his body.

The week unfolds as normal. Spencer's victories allow him to work less at Dynamite Springs. He traded school for daily visits to the local tennis club, where he either practices with a personal trainer or plays against other members. I switch between school, work, a visit to Maria and Richard and two to the bar to see my man work. We refrain from doing anything but sleep in the bed in his room; which led to almost daily sofa cleanings.

Saturday has come. Spencer arrives during the hectic lunch hour. He nabs a table and for once I get to do what he does to me back in Dynamite Springs. I give him quick little pecks while passing him; he orders just so he can give me little compliments; all with respect for my job, of course.

Once I clock out, we get into his car and head for the furniture store.

"You have a style in mind?" I say.

"Honestly, no. Just pick something I'll tell you how I feel about it."

"Okay!"

We get to the store, a smiling salesperson comes to assist us. Spencer is quick to tell them what we want. They soon lead us to the queen-size section.

They placed the beds in mock bedrooms. Close to us, I find a modern bedroom with a nice bed. I approach it, inspecting further.

Its modern design draws my attention first; slick and modest. The fake bedroom also kinda looks like the one back home. I check the price tag with hesitation; to find an actually good price.

"How about this one?" I say to Spencer while pressing the mattress.

"You sure?" He shoots a skeptical look at me. "The feet look flimsy."

I haven't even considered checking them. Once I do, I can see where he's coming from. They don't see them as fragile per se, but we are better off not risking any injury.

"You are right... Let's go check another one."

The minutes go by, as we look through a dozen of bedroom installations. At every turn, Spencer has a problem with the options I pick. He has a point most of the time, but after the fifth time it happens, I get an antagonistic vibe from the dog.

I almost confront him about it many times. However, having an argument in the middle of this store doesn't sound like something I want right now. So, I speak up after letting out an annoyed grunt.

"I need a break. These beds don't even look like beds anymore."

I walk away from Spencer. He calls me; I think. Though it hurts, I just ignore him as I leave. 

I'm far from where we were, but still in the bed area. I sit in one of the mock bedrooms. A sigh escapes my mouth.

My eyes face the highly illuminated ceiling. Thoughts flood my mind. I keep trying to rationalize why would Spencer just disagree with me so often. There's likely no rational explanation. It just comes to my mind that he could just be telling me how he feels and I'm just imagining things. A little while later, my thoughts go blank. I'm just unwinding, letting the lights blind me.

I hear Spencer's voice call my name. I face his towering body just at the foot of the bed. Ears drooped, I can tell the worried look on his face.

"Hey, Spence." 

I cannot contain my discontent; the dog notices.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just imagining things..."

"You're not acting like it's nothing." He squats so our eyes are on the same level. "Seriously, what's up?"

I sigh one last time. It's better to be honest with him.

"It just feels like you shot all my suggestions about this bed thing. I know you are just being sincere and all, but I can't help feeling so opposed." 

I feel a rush of hotness hit my face. I cannot keep my eyes on as further words fall from my mouth without my consent. 

"Worst is that I don't shouldn't even be so picky. The money for the bed is yours. I'm just mooching..."

He puts his muscular hand on my chin, forcing me back to his visage.

"You are not mooching," he says. "The money for the bed is ours. This bed is for us, I don't want to choose without you."

He sits beside me on the bed; I follow him with my eyes. After turning to me, he puts his arm over my shoulder. He gives me a single kiss on the cheek; that helps me calm down.

"I'm sorry I made you feel this way. I was just being honest..."

"It's not your fault," I tell him. "I should be apologizing. Thinking you'd do something like that."

Just before I can get a little more blue, he pushes our bodies to the mattress. Our bodies bounce in the demo bedding.

"Spencer!"

He just laughs. Once we stop springing, I laugh too. We stay half-sitting, half-lying while looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds. He breaks the silence by saying as if howling.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Tennis Dog."

We go for a French Kiss this time. We both get absorbed in the moment. The store employee returns to put an end to our little trip, however.

"You mustn't lie in the display mattresses, sirs." 

They are clearly a bit flustered; and they aren't alone.

"Ah! Sorry!" I jump to my feet with the exclamation.

Spencer stands up with more finesse as they leave.

"Let's go," I say. "We can see some more beds."

"Actually," he stops me, "how about this one?"

He's talking about the bed we were just in. It's pretty spacious for a queen-size, I like the design, and it even has built-in shelves we can use.

"I like this one! What about you?"

"I like it too."

I turn to him with a skeptical look of my own. In response, he puts his left hand on his chest and raises his right one.

"Honest!"

I can't help but chuckle.

I investigate for a price tag. There are too many zeroes for my liking.

"This says it's an Olympic Queen Size," Spencer says after looking up the bed in the catalog on his phone. "It's slightly bigger, but much more expansive."

"Too bad, then. Let's go looking for another one."

"Nope, we are getting this one."

"You sure? It's quite the expanse."

He hugs me with one of his arms and draws my hand to his face.

"You- No, WE are worth it." He lips the back of my hand after talking.

"Okay."

We buy the bed afterwards. Putting it in the car is a chore, but we make it alright. Spencer tries to convince me of how we can put the thing together ourselves tomorrow, but I'm not as certain. We share on the futon after tiredly eating an impromptu dinner.

I get home from work on Sunday. A tired, defeated-looking Spencer sits in the kitchen.

"No dice?" I ask him.

"The bed won this round. But I'm not done yet!"

I side on another chair and put the takeout subs I got from the cafe. The food draws Spencer's attention; he attacks the bag to pull out his chicken sandwich. I do the same, only with more poise.

"As much as I love you seeing you so determined," I say, "I can just call Richard and he'll take care of it."

Amidst his bites, he attempts to answer me; I can't tell a thing he's saying. Once he swallows the food, I drag my fingers next to his mouth so I can wipe some sauce he got there.

"Come again?" I say in a teasing tone.

He gets a bit embarrassed before he responds. So cute.

"I said I can handle it! No need to call anyone."

"Spencer, I believe you I can make it, eventually." I place my hand on his. "But, you spent all this time and how much of the bed did you build?"

His embarrassment grows before he answers.

"Not even the base frame..."

"See? I'm calling Richard, he'll have it done in no time."

"Thanks..."

My poor dog looks as defeated as he can be. I go for a kiss; he allows me in and even returns the favor. I can still taste the chicken after we part.

"Just remember to remove this before he gets here alright?" I tug on his collar.

"Ouch. Mean."

Even though he said that, I can see his expression improve, and his tail wag.

After finishing up my meal, I call Richard. Luckily, the man is available right now, so he's coming over. He arrives, and after some lighthearted teasing, makes a beeline to the bedroom. 

He works in a flash. Spencer tries his best to keep up, mostly failing. Not only he's fast, but the rhino's movements are automatic; this is "second nature to him," he claims. While working, he does little remarks on this whole situation. Spencer doesn't appreciate it, but can tolerate them in high spirits.

They were nearly done with the bed when the mattress we ordered arrives. I help the delivery men bring it to the apartment. To my surprise, they finished while I brought the bedding in.

We put the whole thing together, and it looks just like it did in the store. The three of us gaze at "our" work with pride.

It's the early evening when the time for Richard to leave comes, Spencer and I force the rhino to take some compensation for his work. The rhino has something else to say before he goes home, though.

"Oh, before I forget. Yer better give it some time before ‘inaugurating’ that bed. Just to make sure it's sound and all that."

The man laughs, we blush; when he notices that, laughs even harder.

"Well," I say, "thank you for hard, once again, Richard."

"Don't mention it," he says between laughter. "Come by sometime, Spencer. Maria would love to see yer mug again."

"Yeah! I'd like to see her too."

His slightly sweaty body hugs us both before he bids farewell. Spencer and I are alone again. I hear his tail wag as he turns to me with a devious grin.

"Last one to the new bed is a rotten egg!" he says, bolting for the bedroom.

"Hey! Not fair!" I follow him in a rush.

When I get there, the dog is spreading all his limbs in the middle of the bed, his extended body covering it whole.

"Hey, scooch a little! I want to lie there too."

"Nuh-uh! You're the rotten egg!" He claims, in a childish tone.

"In that case..."

He leaves me no choice; I prop myself up on the bed, towering over his body. His head between my hands, my knees between his legs.

"Now who's being unfair?" He giggles.

I smile at him. Like many times before, seeing his face up close reminds me of our history. It hits me all at once and I can help but get misty-eyed. He notices it almost immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"You are so beautiful, my Spencer. I love you so much."

He hugs my hovering body and pulls me to him. Our bodies meet with force, but we are not hurt. He drives a kiss to my mouth, a long one this time. I can even tell the texture of his tongue. We part when I feel his hardness beneath me; we can't be doing that right now.

"I said it once I'll say it again," he says, "you make me so fucking happy. I love you."

We stay in embrace for some minutes. We have ourselves dinner, and another brushing session; my dog deserved it. 

After some together shower fun, we both lie on that bed. There's enough space for each of our bodies to sleep without touching; none of us want any of that, though.

"Hey, rotten egg," he says, turning to me. "Since I won, I should get something, right?"

"Psh, Yeah?"

"Spoon me?"

"Of course," I giggle, "my champion."

I do as Spencer told me. Hugging his furred stomach while he leans against my body is something I can go for any day.

Not long after we are in position, he's already on his way to Slumber Town.

"Good night, Spencer."

"Good night," he says my name.

His soft snores hit me like hypnotism. I'm soon taken by comfort and drowsiness.


End file.
